European Adventures
by XanAxe14
Summary: It's the European Tour, for two weeks Dottie gets to travel to various places she had ever only seen in books or on television. But first, she has to deal with meeting her future extended family, to whom she was called Aunt Dottie. At least she has friends in the company to look out for her when things get tough for her.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Longest Trip**

**May 2019**

Fergal was performing on the European Tour for some Live Events, and the only good thing about it was being able to go to Bray County Wicklow Ireland for a few days after a show in Dublin. That meant his Fiance Dottie O'Connor getting to see Ireland for the first time, it also meant meeting his family and just taking in the sights.

The only problem was getting her there and seeing as airplanes weren't her favorite things, getting her across the Atlantic Ocean was a big deal. There was one thing he could think about to calm her as they waited in the busy airport Stateside. The noise alone was bothering her, and the crowds of people going on their various international trips, talking at once, and the sounds of planes taking off right outside the building, that was sending her into sensory overload.

"So, Cait is having a boy." Fergal turned Dottie so that she was facing him. "What do you think she and Colby will be naming him."

She shrugged. "Something family related. They've been going through names."

"Like what?"

"CJ, Colby Junior. I don't like that one." She scrunched up her face as she thought about it. "They said they wouldn't choose Ciara because I liked that name. Connor was thrown in there a few times, I think Kyle."

"What's Colby's middle name?"

"Daniel."

"Ah, Danny Boy. A lot of lads back home were named after that song. Danny Boy, Danny Boy." He hummed the rest of the song as he pushed Dottie's hair from her face. "That's as much as I got in me right now." Then he yawned, remembering to cover his mouth. "Daniel Colby Lopez?"

Dottie shrugged. "I guess. Do you have a Danny in your family?"

"A cousin Danielle but we don't talk all too much." He pressed her hair back.

She was still anxious, flying by planes and being on planes, or even in the vicinity of an airport, she was all sorts of antsy. Dottie hated everything about flights and she had a certain small bag that she would take with her on the plane.

"Do you have your bag?" He asked as he pulled her hair down around her ears, just doing something to keep her attention on her and not on him.

They had been processed and waited for their international flight. Several other superstars were nearby, those going on the European tour with them. Cesaro and a few others that were from Raw and some from SmackDown were there, some off in their own world or others plugged into their phones. The seats were filled, so Fergal and Dottie were standing off to the side of the seating area.

She started to pull at her hair, a sure sign that it wasn't going good for her.

"Stop that." He took her hands in his. "Remember, grab for me, not your hair."

"I can't help it. What if your nieces and nephews don't like me?"

"Aunt Dottie can fix anything, even stuffed animals." He kissed her knuckles. "Eoin and Ciaran are ecstatic to see you finally. They were a little annoyed that my sister got to meet you before them."

She started to bite her lip, and then Dottie lowered her head and pressed up against Fergal's shoulder. So Fergal did the only thing that he could, he wrapped his arms around her head, using his arms to block out all the sounds that were bothering her. No matter how strong she was standing in front of the crowds, she would get a stress headache and shut down.

Dottie was close to shutting down thanks to her anxiety over airplanes.

The man known as Cesaro cleared his throat. Fergal looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Plane's loading up. Just wanted to let you know." Cesaro said and gave a little nod. He'd taken to speaking softly around Dottie.

"Thanks. Come on, Lovely, time to get on the plane. Grab your carry on bag and take my hand." He didn't mind having to carry her plane ticket, to give it to the woman at the gate.

Dottie seemed to calm down as she sat between him and the window, able to see out and having the ability to rest her head against the window. Even if Fergal was the middle seat, he didn't mind sitting there while holding his Lovely's hand.

* * *

By the time they landed in Dublin, Ireland it was night. The superstars were staying in a hotel together before starting to make appearances in the morning. Five hours of sleep was good enough for them at this point.

Fergal took his phone out and looked at the missed messages he had on their long flight. "Colby is on his way for the Tour."

"Really? I thought he was…" Dottie stopped as news reporters found the group of superstars and started their usual stuff of pictures and flying questions, as Dottie called it.

Flying questions were a bombardment of questions people asked at once and usually at her. Some wanted to know when the wedding was going to happen, there were others that she blatantly ignored by pressing her hands to her ears and then pressing her face into Fergal's shoulder.

And then like a moth to a flame, the other superstars on the tour started to swarm around them. Kevin Steen, Pam or Bayley, even some of the Raw superstars like Anderson and Gallows, just moved in around them, Triple H leading the way so that no one could bother Dottie. She looked up as they started moving, seeing the back of Gallows' bald head apparently had her loosen her grip on Fergal's arm.

Outside there was a bus that was waiting for everyone. Anderson helped with Dottie's things, putting the luggage in the below carriage while handing off Fergal's backpack and Dottie's personal bag for her fidgets and other things. Though she had calmed down thanks to the rosters pitching in and working as a blockade, Dottie was still silent as they got on the bus.

Her hand shook as Fergal had her sitting next to a window again. Even though it was pretty much black outside the window, it gave her a chance to decompress after the long flight. If she could see out and knew that he was there, she wouldn't be so freaked. Things like this were starting to become normal, a normal routine. As long as she was next to a window and able to see out and Fergal was with her, she did fine on long trips.

"We're almost out of here, Lovely." He murmured against her ear.

She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it as she rested her head against the window. More than likely the coolness was calming down the rising heat of anxiety in her head. He would know when she would get those stress headaches and there would be nothing he could do except help stop the sounds from hurting her head.

Triple H was on the phone with someone, probably doing late business calls thanks for overseeing the overseas tour. Trips had decided to come, being that this was the first time for Dottie being overseas herself. Sort of in father mode, he was just there to make sure that nothing happened. Thanks to him for leading the way out of the airport so that she didn't have a public freak out.

They were going to be in Ireland for a few shows, which meant that Dottie would be meeting a lot of his family while he was there. His Mam was going to pick them up at the hotel, drive down to Bray the night and come back during the day for the live appearances in a few places before heading to Belfast, Northern Ireland.

Dottie knew all of this, but she was still having quiet time when everyone disembarked off the bus at the hotel.

"You're spending some time with your family?" Triple H asked as everyone was getting their things off the undercarriage of the bus.

"Yes, my mother should be here soon with my dad."

Gallows placed Dottie's luggage next to her feet. "There you go, Sweetheart. I'm hitting the sack. Have fun with Devitt's family." He lightly touched Dottie on the back before walking off.

Kevin, Pam, and Anderson said their farewells as a white subcompact pulled in behind the bus at the hotel. His Dad got out of the driver's side and his Mom got out on the passenger side.

"Lovely, there's my other favorite girl." Fergal's Dad said as he approached.

Dottie was getting used to the hugs that came with his family. His sister, brothers and a lot of the children they came with were going to be waiting in Bray for them to arrive.

"Hi," Dottie mumbled, allowing for a one arm hug to Fintan and then to Leonie.

"Long flight?" Leonie rubbed Dottie's back. "Don't worry, you'll be going to bed soon enough. Come here, Fergal. Give your Mam a hug, too."

He was more than happy to do that. Though having to carry around the IC title seemed to give Dottie a purpose when Fintan and Fergal started loading up the car to head out to Bray. She sat with it in the back seat, hugging it as she rested her head against the headrest. Fergal got in and pulled Dottie under his arm, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'll wake you when we get to my parents' place." He whispered against her hair.

She nodded and then closed her eyes.

All Fergal had to do was rest his cheek on top of her head, playing with her flaming red natural hair and listen to the silent rev of the car to know it was okay to sleep with his Lovely finally in Ireland since her birth.

It was just the start of her time in Ireland, and more to come with the various shows around Europe at the time.

* * *

**There's the first part of this story. Got a few more ideas to work on but I wanted to get this out to you. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Hi, Aunt Dottie**

Dottie woke up in a strange place and in a bed far smaller than any of the ones she shared with Fergal. She opened her eyes first only to realize that the too small of bed was far smaller than she had anticipated, seeing as Fergal was wrapped up around her. His arms circled her upper body, his legs entangled with hers and they were laying on their sides.

She found herself looking at a bucket of Legos that had obviously not been put together in a long time. If Dottie even tried to roll away, which had been her first inclination to do, she would have rolled right out of the bed that wasn't even on a bed frame.

Then there were voices coming from downstairs. Closing her eyes, Dottie sighed and hugged Fergal's hand closer to her chest. She was still groggy from all the traveling the day and night before. She basically climbed a set of stairs and fell asleep in bed after stripping off her pants and shoes.

"Finn, no." Someone whispered. "Mia, no!"

"Aunt Dottie, Uncle Ferg," a boy said almost directly in front of her face.

"Finn, it's too early," Fergal mumbled.

"We want to meet Aunt Dottie." This time it was a little girl.

"Mia, Finn, come away now." It was Leonie who whispered.

Dottie opened her eyes to see a set of blondish kids in front of her. With Fergal still pressing his face into the back of her head, she was the only one with a clear view of two kids who couldn't have been more than four years apart from each other. The girl was older.

"Morning, Aunt Dottie." The girl said.

"Morning, Mia."

"You know my name?" The girl smiled real big.

"Your grandmother said your name, so now I do know your name. And he's Finn, named after his uncle's wrestling persona." She flicked her finger towards the boy.

"Get up." The boy insisted, grabbing at Fergal's arm. "Get up, Uncle Ferg."

"Off with you two. Let them sleep a little longer." Leonie came around to the side of the bed and grabbed the two kids' hands. "Come on, we'll talk to them when they actually wake up."

Leonie escorted the children out and then closed the door behind them. Leonie was still scolding the two kids as they headed downstairs apparently.

"Are you ready for kids?" Fergal asked from behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a few more nieces and nephews coming to see us. Are you ready for kids?"

She shrugged. She did okay with them, mostly if they were special needs if anything else. But these were young kids who probably never met an American accented woman before. What could she say to them? Would they understand her and her problems?

"I'm here, aren't I?" She twisted around as far as she could. "And you'll be here with me."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Remember, if you are having problems let me know and I'll take you away from it. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Come on, better not let them wait any longer. Finn might find his way back in here. If he's anything like me, he sure will."

"I want to take pictures for your Finn Balor Instagram." She said.

"I would love for you to do that, Dottie." He tossed back the covers off the both of them. "I also didn't want the kids to see you in that pair of panties." Fergal pinched her buttocks through the blue cotton boy shorts she had been wearing.

She reached over and swatted his buttocks as he stood up wearing his own boxer briefs that were decorated with Spiderman images. Yes, she did make them and she was happy to see Fergal wearing them as nightwear.

"Minx," he said over his shoulder as he got some of his skinny black jeans on.

She found some pale blue jeans and a t-shirt with the BC logo patch she had sewn over her heart where a pocket would have been. She hadn't been able to do much of sewing unless she was needed to help mend something.

"How are you doing after last night?" Fergal asked as she was brushing her hair.

"I'm better. Sleep deprivation isn't something that I dealt with. And the flying questions, after everything that had gone on, I didn't want to answer the questions."

"When are we getting married?" He turned around and looked at her. "Just between the two of us, before my brothers ask anyway when do you want to be married?"

"Summertime, but after Summerslam, because I want it to be here in Ireland, so your family doesn't have to be put out and have to travel to America."

"Can I say something about it?" She looked at him when he asked that. "I want us to go somewhere special for our honeymoon."

"Okay. Where?"

"It will have to involve animals because whatever my Lovely wants, I'll make sure she gets."

She smiled at him.

Small hands were knocking on the door, and little voices calling out to them.

"Aunt Dottie, Uncle Ferg, Dad's here." It was Finn, the nephew. Little Finn, it was a cute nickname for her to remember.

Finn Balor was still for everyone, but Fergal was just for her. She smiled as Fergal opened the door.

A man stood on the other side of the door, behind the boy. There was definitely a Devitt family resemblance in the face, that's for sure. Dottie started playing with her fingers as another guy showed up, a little younger looking than Fergal and the first man. Both wore jeans and t-shirts, just simple looks that didn't scare her too much.

"You're starting to crowd her," Fergal said as he crossed his arms.

"Right, sorry about that. My boy, Finn here, has been extremely excited to finally meet his Aunt." The one with a hand on Little Finn's shoulder said. "Come on, we'll wait in the kitchen."

Dottie took a deep breath when the three at the door left. She started feeling the jitters, like when she had seen Fergal for the first time. Like bugs crawling on her skin, she rubbed her arm as she looked at Fergal.

"Sorry about that, Lovely. I didn't think they would be here all at once. The kitchen might be crowded." Fergal said as he walked back to her.

Dottie took a deep breath, flapped her hands at her side and shook her head. "Better get it done, like a sliver or a thorn and get it over with fast. We have a lot of appearances to do today in Dublin and then tonight for the live event."

Fergal nodded, kissed her and took her hand to lead her out of the room.

Downstairs there was a nice smell. Waffles, just the thing that Dottie could get excited for. But when they got into the kitchen, two sets of little arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She held her hands up, dropping Fergal's hand as the two young kids seemed to have instantly fallen in love with her.

"Hi, again," Dottie said and then bit her lip. She wasn't sure what the best thing to do was, touch them or try to hug them back. When special needs kids hugged her she always did the side hug, but most just wanted to shake her hand.

She patted their backs, one hand on the girl Mia and one on the boy Finn.

"You two are going to have to learn not to do that," Leonie said.

"I don't mind. I won't be around a lot, so they need to get their hugs in while I'm here." Dottie looked at Leonie.

She gasped when a man, one of Fergal's brothers, also joined in the family hug, pinned her arms down with his arms.

"Eoin," Fintan sounded annoyed.

Eoin was the Jon Good of the family, Ciaran was Finn's and Mia's father. Annie-Marie was going to be over with her two girls. Eoin's ex-girlfriend was bringing his son and daughter over as well. At least that was described to her.

"Please let go of me. I'm not liking this."

"All right, all of you. Stop right now." Leonie actually sounded mad. She ended up pulling the two kids from around Dottie's waist and it was then that Eoin actually let go.

She was shaky, only because of the strange man that had suddenly taken the Dean Ambrose place but she knew almost nothing about him aside from the few times she talked to him and what Fergal had said.

A new set of arms, the ones she had memorized, wrapped themselves around her. The smell of Fergal wafted up into her senses and Dottie was able to focus again.

"Eoin, you know better than to do that," Fintan said.

"Sorry, I've been on pins and needles waiting for you to come to Ireland." The guy said.

Fergal rubbed Dottie's back as she looked around at the ever-growing family she kept meeting. The two kids were still watching her and she was the center of attention, much like any time she was escorting Finn Balor to the ring. That Dublin show was going to be no different. As it was Sunday, they were going to have a live show in Dublin and then a few more in Ireland, even in Northern Ireland.

"Can we have breakfast and talk?" Dottie asked. "Your waffles smell good, Mam."

"Of course. Finn, Mia, go sit down. Dottie, sit please." Leonie said.

Finally, with something to look forward to, Dottie sat down at a breakfast nook on a bench next to Mia with Fergal sitting in a chair next to her. Breakfast in the Devitt household was something typical, or at least what typical family breakfast would look like.

"When it's summer, we have cookouts at a cabin we rent near a lake," Fintan said. "Corn on the cob seems to be Fergal's favorite food growing up."

"I saw that picture on Fergal's Instagram. I take his pictures. Are you coming to Dublin's show?" She looked Ciaran.

"Definitely." He smiled at her.

"Okay." Dottie looked at Fergal. "May I take family pictures, Fergal, for your account?"

"Definitely. I'll hand you my phone beforehand."

At least that was something to look forward to.

* * *

Dottie didn't know what to do. She looked at road agent, the person who made the matches. Fergal's match was against the man known as Elias. She was supposed to walk out with Finn, smiling and waving to the Dublin crowd.

She bit her lip and looked around. Before the show, she had done what she wanted, take pictures of Fergal, Little Finn, and Mia together in the ring before the show started. They were happy, which made her happy to see Fergal's face light up. But Dottie wasn't happy anymore.

"Everything okay?" Jindar Mahal asked.

Even though Jinder was a bad guy in the show, she hardly ever dealt with him. With him were the shorter Singh brothers, who were a little taller than her in height. Fergal was talking to the road agent about something and that left her alone with the singing superstar.

"Just pre-show nerves. I always worry before these things." She looked behind the curtain that would lead out to the small stage. "I just have to know where you're going to be, and stuff like that. Are you going to hit Finn with your guitar?"

The Singh brothers were on 205 Live and they were the bodyguards or whatever they were to Jinder over on SmackDown Live.

"Do Hindus worship cows?" Dottie asked.

The two brothers laughed. She stepped back and looked down. Did she say something wrong? Did she ask the wrong question?

"Cows are sacred because female cows give us life-sustaining milk." Jindar thumped one of the brothers in the shoulder.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So you don't eat beef?"

"We can because we're not practicing Hindus. But there are laws in India that make the killing of cows a sin." Jinder explained.

She looked back at Finn as he turned and looked at them.

"I saw a water buffalo at a zoo. There's a difference between the Cape Town South African Buffalo and an Asian Water buffalo." She said, trying to make a conversation work. "India has a lot of Animals, I like the elephants and cobras. Are you two going to try to scare me or something?" She asked the two Singh brothers.

They went over what was going to happen. She was going to stop Samir from holding onto Finn's foot while the referee was distracted. She had never pushed anyone before. Dottie made it clear she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Ringside was the Devitt family. As Dottie and Finn came out, with Finn carrying the IC Title around his waist, Dottie took a few pictures when Fergal as Finn Balor went to get a few good luck pats to Little Finn's head.

Luckily she remembered her spots, remembered where Samir was going to grab Big Finn's foot while the ref was trying to get Sunil, who was trying to help Jinder. This gave Samir the chance to grab Finn's foot and Dottie ran in and shoved at the shorter man.

Only they both sort of ended up tripping over each other. Luckily Finn wasn't dragged down with them as Samir and Dottie fell onto the hard pads around the ring.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she pushed off the guy.

"No harm." He mumbled as he scrambled up himself.

She backed up, looking Samir over. Nothing was hurt but she had to be a good actress and show that she was a good person. She had to protect Finn, who was looking down at her Samir slunk back around to the other side of the ring to back up Jinder.

In the end, Finn won with the coup de gras, with Dottie jumping up and down while hugging his IC title.

"Yay, that's my Aunt Dottie!" Little Finn called out from nearby.

Ciaran was holding Mia, but Little Finn was still standing next to the barrier. Dottie handed up the IC Title to the ref and then went over to Little Finn.

She reached down and kissed the top of Little Finn's head. "Thank you, Finn." She said loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

**There you guys go. Hope you liked this update. I'll be back with another one once I know what's going to happy on SmackDown Live this Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3: To Dare is to Do, To Care is to Do**

Dottie had spent a few days with Fergal and his family. When they had gone to Belfast in Northern Ireland, there were more for Dottie to meet. There was a lot of families for her to forget about by the next time she saw them.

There was still the job at hand, though. After Fergal wasn't on one SmackDown because of the European Tour, she was getting used to the lesser high activity of the Live Shows. But when she got the script for Tuesday's SmackDown Live show, she saw something that she didn't like.

"After you lose, I'm supposed to have a confrontation with Zelina." She looked at Fergal as he was resting his head back on his seat's headrest. "They want her to hurt me."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Let me see, Dottie." He reached for the script.

She glanced at the back of the bus where the woman known as Zelina was cuddled up to her husband in real life, Aleister Black. She never really talked to that guy, Zelina and she had never worked together since moving over to SmackDown Live. Zelina was a Latina woman who spoke great Spanish, Dottie didn't know anything other than English. Zelina was also a really pretty lady, she and Andrade worked great together.

"Scuse me." Fergal pushed himself up and headed for the back of the bus.

They were currently in Scotland, heading down towards Britain. It was night and the others were either asleep or doing something on their phones. Zelina was up, tracing a tattoo that was on Aleister's left arm. Fergal walked up to them and started to talk quietly. Zelina glanced at Dottie as she was looking at them over her seat and smiled.

Zelina said something, smiled at Fergal and handed the script back to him. Fergal nodded, and turned around to head back to where Dottie was.

"We'll talk to Mr. H when we get there. She doesn't like it either." Fergal sat down in the seat next to her.

Dottie rested her head on his shoulder. "No hoble Espanol."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know, Lovely. Zelina wants to try something with you during the match, but she has to get it approved by Triple H first, or Vince. We know you don't like to hurt people, and what we do may look like it but it only stings for a little bit."

"So you want me to get hit?" She looked at him.

"No, not really. I want you to be safe. What we're thinking about is you stopping her from hitting you. We'd have to practice it first. At the next Live Show, we'll talk to Triple H about it and then we'll work on it."

Dottie nodded and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm losing next Tuesday," Fergal told her.

"I know." She said. "I just don't want you to get hurt at Money in the Bank."

"I know." He echoed her. "Can you believe that's it's been over a year since we first met?"

She smiled. "Can you believe that you're going to marry me."

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Would you have thought that a year ago you would even consider dating me?"

He sighed. "No. But now I'm glad to have gotten to know you." He pulled at her hair a little. She held him tighter for answering like that.

There was a laugh from directly behind them. The man that was known as Ali, or Aleem or something like that in real life, had been a constant appearance for the two of them throughout the trip after the previous SmackDown Live. The man was of Pakistan heritage, but he was an American. He was also a police officer prior to being a professional wrestler. And it didn't hurt that he and Fergal were almost the same height. Aside from having dark eyes, Ali was a great athlete like Fergal.

"Don't you two ever fight?" He asked, sticking his head out over their seats.

"We try not to. I say and do things that he doesn't like." Dottie looked up at Ali. "Do you and your wife fight?"

"Not a lot but it's about this job, and I have two kids at home that I don't see all that much. We make do with what we have." Ali said.

Another good reason for him to be a friend. Seeing as Joe Anoa'i was stretched out over two seats in front of the bus, having another dark haired person who was a husband and father was great. Ali's kids were still young, like Joe's twin boys.

The one thing about people that seemed to come up was religion, but not in a sort of preaching manner. Joe was Catholic, but Rami and Ali were Muslim, an Abrahamic religion just like Judaism and Christianity. Like when she met Ali's wife, Dottie asked about the headwrap thing, the hijab, because to her it was pretty and another thing she could mend because the headwrap Ali's wife had was a little frayed at one of the ends. Dottie didn't know that it was against some sort of rule for a woman in the Muslim beliefs to take off her hijab, but Ali's wife explained it to her calmly.

Dottie just liked people who were interesting.

"Hey, Dot, when you have a chance to fix something, could you?" Ali asked her.

She nodded. "What do you need? If it lights up, I'm not the one you need to talk about." She said in reference to his Iron Man light up apparel he wore down to the ring.

"No, I have a shirt my wife got me that I wear to interviews most of the time. One of the buttons popped off."

"I can needle and thread it back on, but I don't have any extra buttons and without seeing the shirt, I don't know what buttons works. At the next desitination, you can show me and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." He disappeared, only to reappear. "It's cool in here, use this."

He dropped a fleece blanket on top of Dottie. Fergal hadn't moved, and when she went to look at him, he had fallen asleep. Quietly thanking Ali for the use of the blanket, Dottie wrapped it around Fergal's upper body and went back to laying on his shoulder.

* * *

More traveling, more performances. Now that both Raw and SmackDown Live were traveling, those on the tour were traveling together but on separate busses. With this weird Wild Card thing and the European tour, Dottie did see a lot more of the others who were on Raw. So it wasn't a surprise to see Colby when they had arrived in Liverpool. More shows, more appearances, and Dottie went day to day with a headache shortly before, during and after these appearances. There was one good thing besides hanging out with new friends and a few old ones, she got to take pictures of people for their Instagram accounts.

Monday, when Raw was being held, Dottie and Fergal got to spend time at Tottenham Hotspur Stadium.

"I like those," Fergal said as he pointed to something in a hall.

Turning away from some pictures of football players hanging on the wall, she looked at Fergal. He was looking at some recycling cans.

"What?"

He pointed to the recycling cans. "To care is to do."

She looked at him and then at the cans. "Okay." She looked at the water bottle in her hand that had been empty and then at the recycling cans again. With a shrug, she went up to them and tossed the empty bottle into the recycle can.

Fergal wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Not what I meant, Lovely."

"Then when did you mean?"

"One of the mottos for the Hotspurs is To Dare is to Do. To Care is to Do is just another way of wanting people to recycle instead of throwing rubbish away."

"To Dare is to Do, To Care is to Do." She mumbled as she rubbed his arm. "Good words to live by." She said. "I'll have to follow that sometimes."

"Only when you want to."

"But what about the script, they want me to get hurt."

"We'll be talking about it with Triple H tonight."

If only that night came faster.

It did eventually happen. Everyone involved with Fergal's match: Zelina, Andrade, Ali and Randy Orton all came to the arena when hearing about what was going to happen with Dottie. She understood Zelina being there, she was one of the major players with what was going to happen, Andrade was going to be there because he was winning the match. Randy was just there apparently and when Dottie looked at him, he nodded at her with crossed arms.

"What's going on?" Triple H asked when seeing the group of SmachDown Live superstars.

"There's something in the match that I don't like," Randy said before anyone else could. "I understand O'Connor being ringside because she's Balor's manager and finance but I don't like her being struck by Vega."

"And I don't want to either," Zelina said.

Aleister was standing nearby, talking to Ricochet, who was on that night's Raw show. But Aleister was there because of Zelina.

"I didn't get to see your script. It was just a straight forward Fatal Fourway. Let me see it." Mr. H said, holding his hand out.

He was given a copy of the script, Dottie stood holding Fergal's hand because her heart hadn't stopped freaking out since getting to the London arena where Monday Night Raw was going on. Off in the distance, Dottie saw Joe and Colby watching on, it only made her more nervous because this was all about her yet again.

"Vince!" Dottie jumped at Mr. H's holler. "Vince, we need to talk."

Vince looked at the group, Dottie ducked her head and pressed closer to Fergal. A hand on her back had Dottie looking over at Zelina, who stepped up.

"We'll work it out, don't worry," Zelina said.

The heated and not so quiet debate between Vince and Triple H was one she had never witnessed before.

"You know I personally oversee what happens with Ms. O'Connor. We don't need this happening, not when it's dealing with a woman who is special needs." He held the script up to Vince.

"She's a superstar now. She's supposed to know what to expect when performing for the company."

"I personally oversee what happens to Dottie, Vince. Hitting her will upset the community. Don't you get that?" Triple H's raised voice was getting a lot of attention now. "Hitting a special needs person for entertainment isn't going to gain you any favors in this. Fox network will have your balls and the USA network will hate you even worse. We're about empowering special needs, it's everything we do outside of the company and you want to hit one of their own."

"So, fix it. I don't care. Do something. I just thought it would make for better television."

"It won't." Randy Orton said. "Even I hate it."

So, Triple H figured out a way to fix it.

* * *

The next night, at SmackDown Live in London, Dottie was fretting backstage towards the beginning of the show. The Fatal Fourway was going to be second on the card after Roman Reigns had cut a promo with The Miz.

"Ready?" Randy asked Dottie as she stood next to the entrance onto the stage.

"Yes, sir." She answered even if her hand kept shaking.

"You'll do good." He didn't touch her, he never touched her. But after what he did the previous day, Randy Orton wasn't as scary as all the other times.

Randy Orton was as cold as a snake, but for her, he was a civil kind of person.

Randy went out to his music because prior to the match he was going to be doing a promo. Dottie stayed close to the curtain as she listened to the crowd. It was big and loud, just like every other live performance she had ever gone to.

"Hey," Ali showed up in his Iron Man light up costume thingy. His left glove had a light up circle just like Iron Man's energy blasters in the suit's hands. It was one of the things that had both Fergal and the man known as Ali had in common. Now Fergal was getting married, so that was probably another thing they had in common.

"Hi." She answered back.

Andrade and Zelina were there, and Fergal was bringing up the rear.

"We all set?" Ali asked their little group.

She knew what they had practiced earlier in the day. She knew where she was going to stand, what she and Zelina were going to do after Mr. H had overseen everything that was going to be included in the match.

Dottie managed to nod but her mouth kept shut.

If she screwed up she would make the company look bad. If she did something wrong, it was her fault and usually speaking it was something she did that messed everything up.

"Keep to the plan, and your place near the commentary table and you'll be fine," Andrade said.

Dottie did as she usually did, walking out behind Finn Balor, smiling. Though on live performances, she'd almost always end up pressing a hand to her ear, which she did. If only to block out the cheering fans from Finn's music. Already standing in the ring were Randy, Andrade, and Ali with Zelina on the outside of the ring. Dottie's job was to support Finn, like with fans.

She smiled and waved at the fans, mostly the children who waved back at her. She never touched any of them, because she was told not to. She walked towards the commentary, ignoring the three men there. Had she been on Raw she would have been happy to stand near Renee but SmackDown didn't have a woman commentary. She ignored the men while Finn finished his entrance.

Zelina did what Dottie expected when Andrade had shoved Finn into one of the steel steps, Zelina started heckling Dottie who had been standing nearby. The heckling was in Spanish, probably saying some not so nice words.

"No Hable Espanol!" Dottie yelled at the woman, hoping that the nearby cameraman had caught the exchange.

Zelina went to hit Dottie, but as she had perfected it before the match, Dottie put her hands up and blocked Zelina's arm before pushing her down before moving to the other side of the ring to get away from Zelina.

It didn't mean Finn was safe from getting pinned by Andrade. Sure it still sucked the Finn had to get pinned but it was expected this time.

She went to Finn when he rolled out of the ring. She put her hands on his chest and leaned down.

"Everything okay, Lovely."

She nodded, wiping some of the sweat from his brow.

The rest of the match ended with Ricochet making a surprise appearance, shoving Andrade off the ladder and stealing the green suitcase. Dottie helped Finn Balor backstage, where he turned back to Fergal and kissed her regardless of who was watching.

At least this was the last leg of the European tour, after seeing so many sights Dottie was happy to be returning to the States but with Money in the Bank that Sunday, who knew how she was going to handle it.

* * *

**Sorry if it took me a few days to upload, I had gotten sick and didn't feel like writing. I hope you guys liked this update. **


End file.
